Forum:Kapitel 653 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus Obito und Naruto veranstalten erstmal eine Diskussions Runde. Also psychisch müsste obito jetzt ganz schön am ende sein... Ich frag mich wie lange er das gespräch mit naruto durchhalten kann Tobito07 (Diskussion) 12:59, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) das find ich jetzt echt lahm hatte gehofft das bei Obito nicht Naruto(spez. Fähigkeit: jeden Bösen durch positives gerede zum guten bekehren) wirkt. Obito hat das Juubi in sich und wird zum neuen Rikudou Sennin. Narutos Talk no Jutsu :P Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen das im nächsten Kapitel gezeigt wird wie Obito Naruto die Hand gegben will.. aber dann kommt Madara dazwischen.. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 14:37, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das über mir wäre die für mich logichste möglichkeit Tobito07 (Diskussion) 15:03, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich frag mich wo das enden sollte? selbst wenn obito jetzt aufhören würde, niemand (außer Naruto) würde ihm vergeben, er könnte nicht nach konoha oder so zurück.. die würde ihn trotzdem alle töten wollen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 15:36, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: Das stelle ich mir bereits bei Sasuke schwierig vor. Er hat den sechsten Hokage auf dem Gewissen und einige andere Ninjas. Für Konoha ist er ein politischer Verbrecher. Obito hat einen Krieg angezettelt, der ungeheure Zerstörung und einige zehntausend Tote gebracht hat. In unserer Welt würde so jemand vor dem Kriegstribunal gestellt werden, in einer Welt der Ninjas, die sehr von Prinzipien und Kodizes getragen wird, erwartet ihm höchstwahrscheinlich die sofortige Hinrichtung. Alles andere wäre unvorsichtig 178.191.159.77 16:25, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: naja das dürfte Naruto durch sein gerede den andern schon klar machen das sie Obito dann akzeptieren soll. Also die einzigen Möglichkeiten, die ich da sehe, sind: #dass Obito ganz einfach nein sagt. Ich meine, Naruto hat schon Nagato, Gaara, Konan und wahrscheinlich noch zig andere, die mir grade nicht einfallen, bekehrt. Der kann nicht jeden bekehren können, zumindest fände ich das ziemlich vorhersehrbar. #Wahrscheinlicher ist aber, so wie ich Kishi kenne, dass Madara jetzt seinen Trumpf ausspielt (was wohl ein zweiter Versuch seiner Wiederbelebung sein wird), Obito kontrolliert und seinen Plan fortführt. Alle gegen Madara also. Und am Ende opfert sich Obito, um Madara und eventuell auch die Bijuu/das Juubi mit in den Tod zu reißen. Das er zurück nach Konoha kann, schließe ich, aus den selben Gründen wie meine Vorredner, aus. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 16:56, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hier eine Liste von Leuten die Naruto bekehrte (wahrscheinlich haben sie sich jedoch auch nur auf seine gestellt damit endlich mal die Klappe hält XD sorry kleiner Witz ): Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, Tsunade (wenn man es zählen will dass sie von einer Spielerin zu Hokage wurde), Sai, Nagato, Konan, A und Kurama. Ich hab versucht mich zu konzentrieren und niemanden zu vergessen (Filler Charakter wie Guren hab ich mal raus gelassen sonst würde ich bis tief in die Nacht noch schreiben). Mit Obito während es jedenfalls volle zehn auch wenn Obito so langsam aber sich sich den Titel lahmster Endboss überhaupt verdient hat. Ich mein Grund zum böse werden war jetzt nicht so dolle, die Sache mit der Tobimaske war einfach nervig und wenn er jetzt einfach durch ein psychologisches Gespräch wieder gut ist dann.....naja ihr wisst schon. Naruto sollte am besten wenn er mal Hokage wird eine neue Ninjagruppe erstellen Psychologen-Ninjas. Verwickeln den Gegner in ein Gespräch lassen mit Ninjutsu eine Couch erscheinen auf die sich der Gegner hinlegt, von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt und am Ende zum guten bekehrt ist. XD --Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 18:14, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wie bereits vorher erwähnt wird es langsam echt mal zeit für madaras trumpf (ich glaube es ist der Sennin Moodo). Wenn da jetzt nix mehr von ihm kommen würde nur weil obito wieder gut wird wäre das ziemlich schwach sowohl von den "Bösewichten" als auch von kishi Tobito07 (Diskussion) 18:57, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ich hoffe das Kishi im nächsten Kapitel mit der Story weiter macht und das Gespräch zwischen Naruto und Obito mit diesem Kapitel durch ist. Ich frage mich, ob Kishi das wirklich so sieht, wie er es durch Naruto darstellt. Ich selbst halte nämlich den Weg von Obito für den richtigen (mal ungeachtet der bereits erörterten logischen Hindernisse seines Plans). Obito will der Welt dauerhaften Frieden bringen, während Naruto und die Allianz versuchen, genau den Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten, der für all das Leid verantworltich ist. Und es ist ja meiner Meinung nach tatsächlich so, dass ein System, das jedem seinen freien Willen lässt, demzufolge ein Frieden, der nur solange anhält, bis irgendjemand einen Grund findet, jemand anderen anzugreifen, nicht ewig funktioniert. In unserer Realität gibt es auch keinen Frieden. Und Frieden ist generell nicht möglich, solange es unterschiedliche Meinungen gibt, die sich gegenseitig ausschließen. Wenn Obito aber mit seinem Genjutsu jedermanns Träume erfüllen kann, ohne dass diese sich in die Quere kommen, weil sie ja nicht mehr an reale oder logische Grenzen gebunden sind, dann ist das doch eine Alternative, die man in Betracht ziehen muss. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:56, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, das wo Obito gerade Naruto die Hand geben will, Madara ihn tötet und Naruto mega sauer wird und so der Kampf entsteht, und ich meine das Kapitel war doch gut, ist halt im Moment nur Gerede, Hallo! wir sind Narutofans ist einfach mal so ! :D Also dass Madara den Sennin Moodo beherrscht... Das halte ich mal für komplett ausgeschlossen, bei Kabuto war es klar. Er hat das geschafft was Orochimaru immer wollte. Und dass es einen "Schlagen-Weisen" gibt war genau dann klar, als Jiraya am Berg Myoboku ankam und die eine Kröte gegen eine Schlange gekämpft hat. Bei Hashirama macht es Sinn, weil er für seine unglaubliche Stärke bekannt war. Man muss nur daran denken, was der Sennin Moodo aus Naruto für eine Kampfmaschine gemacht hat. Aber Madara? Nein! Das würde ganz dem Vergleich Madara vs Hashirama und Naruto vs Sasuke widersprechen. Madara wird versuchen Obito zu kontrollieren, immerhin darf man nicht vergessen dass immernoch eine Hälfte von ihm aus Mokuton besteht! Hinzukommt, dass Madara einen Chakrakonduktor aus seiner Hand erscheinen ließ, als er sagte, dass er langsam seinen Trumpf ausspielen müsste. Im Endeffekt bin ich auch der Meinung, dass Obito ein Opfer bringen wird. Dass er aber das Juubi oder Madara irgendwie mitreißt halte ich auch für für nicht denkbar, das wäre zu einfach. Außerdem weiß man doch noch nicht, ob alle Bijuu jetzt wirklich aus Obito extrahiert wurden und er nur noch eine Hülle ist. Da hatte ja das Gespräch angefangen. Ob Madara vielleicht da ansetzt und die Bijuu vlt fangen möchte, man weiß es nicht. Und um auf die Sache zurückzukommen, wer denn nun Recht hat mit dem richtigen Pfad zum Frieden, Naruto oder Obito. Ich vergleiche diese Situation in Naruto immer gerne mit Matrix und Star Wars. Auch wenn es Obito oder Madara schaffen sollten das Gen-Jutsu zu erschaffen gäbe es bestimmt welche die nicht gefangen wären und einen Guerilla-Krieg starten würden. Ich meine, es wurde vorher nie realisiert, woher sollten sie wissen dass alle Menschen oder sonstigen Wesen gefangen wären? Den Vergleich zu Star Wars sehe ich darin, dass es immer einen riesigen Konflikt gibt, der am Ende den Anstoß dazu gibt mehrere Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte in Frieden zu leben, bis wieder jemand wie Madara kommt. Der Feind ist nie ausgelöscht, es ist einfach dieser Gedanke in der Geschichte von Naruto der zählt. Immerhin konnte der Weise der 6 Pfade sein ganzes Leben bis zu seinem Tod der Welt Frieden bringen. Naruto wird den Frieden auch bringen, aber nur bis zu seinem Tod.--Flori92 (Diskussion) 14:54, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) @Shiromaru Denkst du wirklich das der Weg von Obito der richtige ist? Wenn ja kann ich nur sagen das ich deine Weltanschauung, die du auch auf die Realität beziehst absolut bemitleidenswert ist. Natürlich klingt es ganz fantastisch wenn man mit einem Gen-Jutsu alle so kontrolliert, dass Friede Freude Eierkuchen herrscht. Aber für was lebt man dann? Das Leben besteht nun mal aus Herausforderungen und Wünsche und Träume fliegen nicht einfach jedem zu. Wenn es so wäre, würde doch der Reiz am Leben fehlen und vor allem die Freude. Ich denke wenn man seine Ziele durch arbeiten erreicht, ist das um einiges besser für jemanden, als wenn einfach alles in deinen Schoß fällt. Deswegen steckt man sich doch erst Ziele oder träumt von Sachen. Du siehst es doch auch bei Sasuke, als er Itachi getötet hat, hat er mit 17 sein Lebensziel bereits absolviert und ohne Tobi wäre er nur noch ein zielloser Typ gewesen, der nicht weiß wohin. Alles per Schnips zu bekommen ist einfach falsch !!! Mit so einer Einstellung, konnten sich erst Dinge wie der Faschismus entwickeln. Einer einzelnen Person alles in die Hand zu geben, damit plötzlich alles besser wird ist falsch !!! Also wenn Kishi eine neue Staffel Naruto machen möchte, muß Madara den Genjutsu Plan erfüllen und wie ich oben schon gelesen habe, könnten Naruto und ein paar andere einen Guerilla Krieg gegen ihn führen.Die Welt ist dann schon in Frieden, aber alle bessesenen Ninja und Menschen werden von Madara und seiner Gefolgschaft gesteuert.Wie die bösen, müßten sie erstmal im Untergrund operieren, alle nacheinander von der Genjutsu befreien und am Ende schlagen sie zurück, befreien die Welt von der bösen Genjutsu und alles wird gut...oder Kishi beendet daß alles jetzt bald und Naruto ist dann zu Ende...was wäre denn euch lieber???Naruto zu Ende oder eine neue Staffel??? :ich find nicht das Kishi falls er die Geschichte um Naruto noch weiter führen will. das er Madara gewinnen lassen muss nur um die Geschichte weiter gehen zu lassen. es ist ja noch nicht klar was mit Sasuke passiert ob er nun doch ein guter wird od das er trotz allem was vor kurzen passierte er seinen Weg dennoch weiter gehen will. ich fänd es auch etwas seltsam wen da dann die Rollen vertaucht wären und nun Naruto und seine Freunde im Untergrund sind um von dort aus die Welt zu retten. was ist eigentlich mit yamato? wurde der nach seiner Gefangennahme eigentlich erwähnt? Das weiß keiner.Bis jetzt wurde er nicht mehr erwähnt und er wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erwähnt werden.[[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:21, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Armer Yamato "forever alone" :( Tobito07 (Diskussion) 18:30, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yamato wird bestimmt noch mal auf tauchen warum sollte er den die ganze Zeite in dem Baum stecken. glaub ich auch das wäre schon ein sehr sehr grober fehler von kishi und so einen wird er nicht machen.... hoffe ich :) :Warum wäre das ein grober Fehler? Es weiß ja niemand, dass Yamato dort unten ist. Kabuto und Obito sind die einzigen, und die werden wahrscheinlich beide kein Interesse daran haben, ihn wieder rauszuholen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 06:49, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) die Aufspühr Shinobi müssten ihn aber auch so finden können ohne zu wissen wo er ist und selbst Naruto kann doch jetzt Shinobi auf spüren also wäre das doch kein problem. Wie über mir schon erwähnt könnten shinobi mit sensorischen fähigkeiten ihn mit leichtigkeit aufspüren und wenn das aus unbekannte gründen nicht funktionieren sollte: die allianz wird denke ich mal davon ausgehen dass kabuto ihn in das knochenwald-versteck gebracht hat und wo das ist weiß die allianz ja! und um herauszufinden, das er noch da sein könnte/müsste wird shikamarus itelligenz nicht nötig sein. --Tobito07 (Diskussion) 12:48, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC)